


Chiquitita

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Family Feels, Gen, Lucy Pevensie Needs A Hug, Mild Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge, Sisters, Susan Pevensie is a Good Big Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Susan comforts Lucy after leaving Narnia the first time. Because there isn't enough Susan and Lucy sibling fic. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song on your Ipod.





	Chiquitita

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by ABBA.

"Lu, what's wrong?"

Lucy replied by sniffling and turning away from her sister.

"Lucy, please, tell me, I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Oh Susan, I miss Narnia so much, I don't feel like I belong in our world anymore."

"I know."

"No you don't, it's always so easy for you Su. You fit in everywhere. I have a hard time. I'm jealous of you Su. I always have been.

"But Lucy, I do understand, after everything that happened in Narnia going back to England was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

I was always jealous of you, you can be who you want, I always have to pretend, and that's what I'm doing now. I pretend to be happy here, but I'm not any more than you are. Look at me Lucy, we have to deal with this together. You don't have to face this alone, I'm here, Peter, Edmund, we all understand and we have to lean on each other."

Lucy sobbed and buried her face in Susan's shoulder. Susan hugged her sister tightly blinking back tears of her own. "I love you too Lu."


End file.
